Um jogo Um amante
by Alexiel Lilith
Summary: Tudo se pode apostar em uma mesa de jogo... e tudo se pode jogar... Fic de presente para a Lia Lecter, espero que ela goste!


_**Um jogo... Um amante...**_

Madara era um homem rico. O Uchiha se orgulhava demais de quem era e de como havia conseguido sua fortuna atual: em uma mesa de pôquer.

Sim ele era um jogador quase que compulsivo, mas havia parado com tal vício quando vira que havia conseguido tudo o que queria.

Tudo que ele tinha hoje: casas, carros, apartamentos, comércios. Tudo ele havia conseguido numa mesa, até mesmo seu amante.

O Uchiha em uma de suas noites de apostas jogava com alguns conhecidos e um estranho, que desde o momento em que entrou no local e sentou-se mesa, já mostrou ser um viciado em jogos. E ao ver o desespero do tal homem a cada rodada e com o aumento do valor das apostas, o Uchiha ria. Adorava ver o desespero no olhar daquele infeliz. E, ao fim do jogo, o homem havia perdido tudo: dinheiro, casa, carro e até mesmo o enteado. Sim, o homem apostara até mesmo seu enteado Deidara, filho de sua falecida mulher. E quem havia ganhado tudo isso? O esperto Uchiha. No começo, Madara pensou em não aceitar tal prêmio, mas sabia que arrumaria alguma serventia ao jovem.

"Provavelmente poderei lucrar com ele, caso seja belo como diz esse homem."

E realmente o homem não mentia sobre a beleza peculiar do jovem. Um loiro que chamou muito a atenção do moreno.

"Hum... Vejo que terei outras finalidades para este jovem..."

E assim, em pouco tempo, o jovem que primeiro foi posto para trabalhar em uma de suas casas noturnas como garçom e barman, em pouco tempo, muito pouco, também estava ocupando o espaço vazio ao lado de Madara em sua cama.

O relacionamento dos dois não era um romance. De certa forma, era apenas carnal. Mesmo que no começo o loiro tenha odiado tal idéia e muitas vezes sido tomado pelo Uchiha à força, aos poucos, Deidara se acostumara com tal posição e começava a gostar de ser tratado assim, como um "brinquedo sexual" como ele pensava algumas vezes antes, quando odiava ter sido "dado" como prêmio.

"Dos males o menor... Melhor estar bem de vida mesmo que para isso eu tenha que me deitar com Madara... o que não é nada mal... a passar necessidades" - pensava ele quando se encontrava sozinho perdido em seus devaneios.

Com o passar do tempo, Deidara ficava cada vez mais atraente, se cuidando, sempre incrementando seu visual. Isso, ao mesmo tempo em que agradava, desagradava Madara, pois, se ele o achava tão atraente os outros também poderiam achar e ele não iria admitir isso. Nunca!

Por vezes eles acabavam brigando por causa do ciúme e da possessão do Uchiha que, quando já extremamente irritado com tudo aquilo, acabava por agredir fisicamente Deidara, de uma forma a sangrá-lo, não o deixando trabalhar no dia posterior por causa dos hematomas, mas nada de mais, pois, após a briga, sempre acabavam terminando a noite com uma picante reconciliação. Às vezes parecia que o loiro fazia isso de propósito, pois ele sorria sempre que o moreno findava por agredi-lo para depois agarrá-lo e tomá-lo a força.

Certo dia Deidara havia acordado literalmente no 'cio'. Um fogo que se sabe lá de onde veio havia tomado seu corpo aquela manhã e ele sentia-se como se fosse explodir. Ao seu lado, Madara dormia calmamente. Ambos nus. Então o loiro se enfiou por debaixo do edredom, procurando pelo membro adormecido do Uchiha e sem pestanejar, tomou o mesmo em suas mãos e começou a lambê-lo até perceber o corpo do moreno começara a se remexer para abocanhar todo o membro e começar a sugá-lo com desejo.

- Deidara... - murmurou o moreno ao sentir a carícia do amante.

O loiro apenas sorriu ao ver que o moreno acordara e começava a sugar com mais desejo e força, arranhando as laterais do corpo dele.

- Hummm Deidara... Assim... Eu... Vou...

Quando percebeu que o moreno já estava aceso a esse ponto ele parou a sucção.

- Ainda não!

Levantou rapidamente e subiu em cima do corpo do moreno. Sussurrando nos lábios dele.

- Ainda não... Quero isso dentro de mim... – lambeu os lábios dele, já se encaixando sobre o corpo do moreno.

Madara apenas sorriu, ainda não estava totalmente desperto, mas aquilo era algo muito bom para ocorrer pela manhã, então apenas o segurou pela cintura e o ajudou a se movimentar.

Em poucos minutos o silencio do quarto foi substituído pelos gemidos de prazer de ambos, que se moviam numa cadência perfeita, com seus corpos suados e suas respirações ofegantes. E em pouco tempo, eles chegaram ao ápice e gozaram juntos, ficando por um pequeno tempo abraçados, até que o moreno o retirou de cima de si.

- Preciso ir trabalhar...

- Ahh não... Fique mais um pouco...

- Não posso!

Disse firme já se levantando e indo para o banheiro, mesmo que o loiro insistisse, ele sabia que Madara não iria ficar, então ele apenas de enfiou em meio aos travesseiros e tentou adormecer, mesmo tendo seu corpo ainda quente e excitado.

Deidara passou o dia todo excitado, enviando varias mensagens quentes e picantes para o celular do amante, que preferiu não responder.

Assim que a noite caiu, Madara chegou em casa e foi logo para o banho, e Deidara já estava pronto, sentado no sofá. Deidara vestia uma calça de vinil preta e botas plataformas, além de uma camisa social creme.

- Já me arrumo e vamos ao "Sex Night" – disse já entrando no banho.

Saiu e se arrumou, para depois beijar o amante, o segurando pelos braços.

- Você não pensa em ir assim, não é?

- Sim, por que não?

- Não acho uma boa idéia.

- Mas por quê? - perguntou com falso ar de inocência.

O moreno riu e trouxe o corpo do outro para junto do seu e lhe sussurrou ao ouvido.

- Não quero ninguém cobiçando o que é meu! - findou por morder o pescoço do mais jovem.

Deidara apenas riu e soltou um baixo gemido ao sentir a mordida.

- Quero você longe dos clientes da casa... Nada de muita aproximação! - disse enquanto se encaminhavam para o carro. – Ficará apenas no bar esta noite.

Deidara assentiu com a cabeça, não queria estragar a noite, pois esperava ansioso pelo fim do expediente para poder saciar toda sua sede por sexo. Sede essa que o deixava muito inquieto já.

Assim que chegaram, Madara foi ver se tudo estava organizado e pronto além de tomar seu posto como anfitrião, deixando Deidara na parte do bar, junto com alguns barmans.

A noite seria agitada. Noite de sexta. E ficar ali no bar deixava o loiro com um ar de tédio.

- Eu não acredito a casa começando a lotar e eu aqui, sem poder me divertir... - resmungava o loiro.

Enquanto a cara do loiro era de desânimo a de Madara era de satisfação. Casa lotada era sinal de bons lucros e isso animava muito o Uchiha, que ficava de sue escritório na parte superior do local apenas observando e comentando com seu segurança Kakuzu.

Foi então que o moreno percebeu algo que não lhe agradou nada. Deidara estava a caminhar em meio à multidão, com aquela sua roupa justíssima, com uma bandeja em mãos.

- Mandei aquele imbecil ficar lá no bar! - esbravejou.

Enquanto observava o loiro, ele também reparava nos clientes a comer o loiro com os olhos, isso não faria com que o moreno saísse dali para ir buscar o loiro, mesmo que sua vontade fosse essa, mas o que fez tomar tal atitude, foi certo engraçadinho, que se aproveitando da lotação resolveu passar a mão no loiro, e fazer alguma gracinha ao ouvido do mesmo, que saiu de perto.

- Venha comigo! - disse ele com os olhos em chamas ao segurança.

Madara chegou rapidamente onde estava Deidara e o segurou com força pelo braço e saiu puxando-o sem dizer nada, o levando até seu escritório.

- Fique aqui! Já volto e cuidarei de você! - disse irritado trancando-o lá.

Deidara sentou-se irritado e passou as mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos. E inquieto se levantou indo olhar pelo vidro o que ocorria na pista, e viu quando Madara e Kakuzu se aproximaram do cara que há segundos atrás o havia assediado.

"Ele não pode estar pensando..." - suspirou "Sim... ele vai..." - e trêmulo foi até onde ficava as bebidas do moreno e se serviu de uma dose dupla de uísque, sabia que logo o moreno estaria ali.

Mais ou menos uma hora depois, Madara abre a porta e vê Deidara sentado no sofá de olhos fechados e braços cruzados.

- Agora meu negócio é com você. - disse friamente enquanto dispensava o outro que estava com ele. - Que ninguém me incomode mais esta noite, Kakuzu. A casa ficará sobre sua responsabilidade.

Assim que o outro se foi, Madara trancou a porta e caminhou até o loiro.

- O que eu disse a você sobre se aproximar de clientes? - perguntou ao parar a frente do loiro.

- Estava apenas fazendo um favor a uma das garotas, que precisou se ausentar. - disse ele com pouco caso.

Madara então o segurou pelo braço e o ergueu.

- Não me venha com essa... Sei muito bem que você estava doidinho para passear por entre os clientes e se exibir...

Deidara sorriu de canto com cinismo.

- E se for?

Sem pensar, Madara esbofeteou a face do loiro.

- Sua puta! - gritou com o loiro que o olhava irritado.

Deidara sentiu o filete de sangue escorrer pelo canto de sua boca e passando a língua pelo mesmo, socou o estômago do moreno.

- Sou mesmo! Por culpa sua! - disse saindo de perto do moreno. - E se eu não fosse, duvido que estivesse todas as noites em sua cama...

Madara retomava o fôlego e começava a rir.

- A cada dia que passa você está mais atrevido, creio que terei que te relembrar quem é que manda por aqui.

E rapidamente o moreno investiu contra o loiro, socando e o empurrou contra a parede, prensando o corpo dele com o seu. Enrolou a mão esquerda nos longos cabelos de Deidara e os puxou com agressividade. Tal ato fez o loiro gemer de dor e amaldiçoar o Uchiha que ria de tudo aquilo, se deliciando com a dor que provocava.

Segurou o rosto do loiro com as mãos fazendo-o olhá-lo nos olhos.

- Você precisa aprender que quando eu falo uma coisa, você tem que obedecer... Apenas isso... – sussurrava no ouvido do loiro.

Logo Madara começou a puxar a camisa que o loiro vestia a rasgando.

- Idiota! – gritou Deidara - Era a minha favorita!

O moreno apenas sorriu ao ver o rosto do outro já vermelho e sem mais o virou de costas, deixando o rosto de Deidara bater forte contra a parede.

"Ainda mato esse cara" – pensou ao sentir seu rosto batendo e agora latejante.

- Madara filho de uma vadia!

O que se pôde ouvir foram as gargalhadas do Uchiha próximo novamente ao ouvido do loiro.

- Está nervoso? – riu – Logo vou te fazer ficar bem relaxado.

Ao dizer isso uma de suas mãos desceu pelo tórax do moreno, indo pousar sobre o membro do outro, e começar assim a provocá-lo com apertos e arranhões, que fizeram Deidara começar a gemer. Madara ficou assim por algum tempo, tempo esse que fez com que o loiro se esquecesse que Madara estava ali para puni-lo e não agradá-lo.

Quando o moreno percebeu que aquilo já estava enlouquecendo Deidara ele parou e mordendo com força o ombro do loiro o trouxe a realidade.

- Hoje você não terá nada... – sussurrou.

Madara violentamente arrancou a calça do outro junto com sua roupa intima e apenas o inclinou para frente e o penetrou de uma vez sem pensar se isso machucaria ou não o loiro.

Deidara sentiu uma dor profunda, como se estivesse sendo rasgado ao meio. Em todo o tempo em que estava naquela vida, nunca, nem em sua primeira vez, havia sentido tanta dor assim e arranhava a parede procurando um apoio que não existia.

Madara apenas o segurava pela cintura e começava penetrá-lo com fortes estocadas, fazendo Deidara gemer algo que girava mais em torno da dor que do prazer.

Mas mesmo as dores profundas um dia cessam, e assim logo a dor começou a se tornar prazerosa e os gemidos de Deidara começaram ter o som de desejo, de malicia e volúpia e, assim como os gritos de dor, esses gemidos eram musica para os ouvidos do Uchiha e começou a penetrá-lo mais forte e rapidamente, chegando logo ao ponto máximo e gozando, sendo acompanhado pelos gemidos de Deidara que, sentindo o outro se derramar dentro dele, acabou por gozar também. E sem forças no corpo, o loiro foi ao chão, ficando ali caído, enquanto o moreno ia sentar-se no sofá.

- Venha aqui. – ordenou o moreno com uma voz grossa e fria.

Ele ficava olhando enquanto o loiro se arrastava, na verdade engatinhava em sua direção. Era assim que Madara gostava de ver o loiro, completamente submisso aos seus caprichos. E quando Deidara estava próximo o suficiente, ele novamente o puxou pelos cabelos.

- Vejamos se depois disso você tornará a repetir sua atitude de hoje.

Deidara fez uma expressão de arrependimento para o moreno e apenas deitou a cabeça na perna do mesmo, e quando Madara não pôde ver seu rosto, ele sorriu. Certamente precisaria de algum tempo para se recuperar totalmente, mas assim que pudesse com certeza iria repetir tal atitude, porque mesmo com dores estava completamente nas nuvens.

_Pensei em várias coisas para escrever, em várias para dizer, mas sei lá, não tenho sido boa com palavras ultimamente._

_Esse é meu pequeno e humilde presente a __**Lia Lecter**__, que dia 30/09 completa mais um inverno em sua vida._

_Lia, amo você demais, você é uma pessoa muito especial para mim. Você consegue me animar nos momentos tristes e sempre me faz sorrir. Acho que você consegue me dar mais do que mereço..._

_**Amo você! Parabéns e muitas felicidades!**_


End file.
